Until Dawn
by SparWonKyu
Summary: Sebuah cerita mengenai delapan orang remaja yang harus melewati Traumatic Event. Siapakah yang akan hidup? Siapakah yang akan mati? Main Pair: WonKyu, HanChul, YunJae. Crack Pair: YunChul/YunHee. (Super Junior, DBSK/TVXQ, SHINee) RnR! Enjoy it!
1. Prologue

Until Dawn

Re-make of game Until Dawn

.

.

Rate T+ / Horror, Romance, Mystery, Thriller, Adventure & Tragedy

Boys x Boys

Typo(s)

Cast: Super Junior Member, SHINee member, TVXQ/DBSK member, etc.

Main Pair: WonKyu, YunJae, HanChul

Crack Pair: YunChul/YunHee

Don't like? Don't read

ENJOY

.

.

Prologue

Desember 13, sinar bulan tak terlalu menampakan diri nya di gunung _Blackwood Pines_ itu dikarenakan badai salju yang sedang melanda di sana. Di atas gunung itu, terdapat sebuah pondok besar yang dimiliki oleh sebuah keluarga pebisnis yang sangatlah kaya raya. Sepuluh orang sahabat tengah melakukan liburan di pondok yang merupakan milik salah satu teman nya itu. Di salah satu ruangan di sana, yaitu di dapur. Seorang namja dengan wajah yang terkesan cantik meninggalkan secarik kertas di atas meja lalu kembali pada tiga sahabat nya yang melihat nya melakukan itu. Dan salah satu di antara orang itu nampak gelisah melihat aksi sahabat nya itu.

"Astaga! Aku tak percaya kau akan benar-benar melakukan ini." Ujar seorang namja dengan kecantikan yang tak kalah dengan namja yang baru saja menyimpan kertas itu.

"Shhh... shhh... shhh..." Namja cantik yang pertama itu terlihat sedikit menahan tawa nya sembari mengangkat jari telunjuk nya dan menempelkan nya pada mulut nya sendiri. Seolah-olah berkat _'Jangan terlalu keras! Nanti bisa ketahuan!'_

"Jaejoong... tidak kah kau pikir ini sedikit keterlaluan?" Seorang namja dengan bentuk otot yang masih dalam proses selesai akhirnya mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sedaritadi telah membuat nya gelisah. Sedangkan sang pelaku yang telah menyimpan kertas itu-Jaejoong, tidak menampakan wajah bersalah sedikit pun.

"Oh ayolah Changmin! Dia berhak merasakan nya."

"Itu bukan salah nya! Dia hanya menyimpan perasaan yang terlalu berlebihan pada Yunho." Protes Changmin lagi, berusaha untuk menghentikan gurauan yang akan teman-teman nya itu buat.

"Ryeowook terus mendekati Yunho dan aku hanya tak ingin sahabat ku Heechul merasa cemburu." Balas Jaejoong sembari menunjuk Heechul dengan senyuman manis nya kemudian berjalan dengan sedikit meloncat-loncat menuju ruang tengah di dalam pondok itu.

"Karena Yunho adalah seorang ketua murid di kelas itu tidak berarti dia milik semua orang. Yunho adalah milik ku. _He's my man!_ " Ucap Heechul seperti memproklamasikan kalau Yunho hanya untuk diri nya. Heechul berjalan mengikuti Jaejoong diikuti oleh Yunho dan Changmin di belakang nya.

"Hey, Heechul. _I'm not anybody's man_." Ujar Yunho sembari mengikuti kedua namja yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu dari nya.

"Hm. _Whatever you say, darling!_ " balas Heechul dan dua orang yang akan bergabung dengan mereka untuk menjahili Ryeowook adalah Hangeng dengan Kyuhyun yang telah menunggu mereka di ruang tengah dengan membawa sebuah kamera. Sedangkan Changmin yang tak ingin melihat sahabat nya-Ryeowook-dipermalukan begitu saja, akhirnya ia berinisiatif untuk mencari Ryeowook dan memberitahukan apa yang akan sahabat-sahabat nya itu lakukan pada nya.

"Ryeowook!" teriak Changmin sedikit keras karena pondok ini yang amatlah sangat besar dengan dua lantai ke atas dan sebuah basement. Bahkan ia bisa mendengar suara nya barusan menggema namun tak ada sahutan apapun.

Kembali lagi pada mereka yang akan melakukan kejahilan pada sahabat nya sendiri. Mereka berlima sudah berada di ruang tidur khusus tamu di pondok itu dengan Kyuhyun yang tertawa geli bersembunyi di balik pintu lemari terbuka, Hangeng dengan kamera nya yang siap merekam kejahilan mereka bersembunyi di balik sebuah tirai, lalu ada Jaejoong dan Heechul yang memilih bersembunyi di bawah ranjang.

"Oh oh! Stttt! Dia disini!" bisik Heechul saat mendengar suara derap langkah kaki mulai mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Yunho?" Pintu itu terbuka dengan bunyi yang sedikit memekakan telinga dan nampak sosok Ryeowook yang memasuki ruangan itu. "Yunho? Ini aku Ryeowook."

"Hey, Ryeowook."

.

.

.

.

Di perpustakaan terlihat seorang namja tengah membaca sebuah novel tua yang merupakan milik ayah nya itu. Halaman depan buku itu sudahlah terlihat sangat tua tapi entah mengapa Sungmin-namja yang tengah membaca itu sangat menyukai buku-buku tua seperti ini. Karena sudah terlalu lama membaca, tenggorokan Sungmin mulai terasa kering jadi ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak membaca novel untuk mengambil air minum. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, mata melihat ke arah saudara nya, Minho dengan sahabat nya Siwon sedang tertidur karena terlalu banyak minum alkohol.

"Dasar." Sungmin nampak menggelengkan kepala nya melihat Minho yang telah terlelap jauh ke dalam bunga tidur nya. Setelah itu ia akhirnya berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil segelas air dingin di dalam kulkas.

"Huh?" Sungmin memicingkan mata nya saat mata nya tak sengaja menangkap ada pergerakan di luar pondok nya itu. Di dingin nya badai salju di luar sana. Tapi Sungmin merasa tak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat jadi ia memutuskan untuk menegak seluruh air dingin itu dan menyimpan gelas nya di atas meja.

"Apa ini?" Sungmin menemukan secari kertas di samping gelas yang baru saja ia taruh. Ia ambil kertas itu dan mulai membaca apa isi nya.

 _Ryeowook!_

 _Kau sangat terlihat menggairahkan di dalam balutan kemeja itu!_

 _Tapi! Aku bertaruk kalau kau akan semakin terlihat menggairahkan jika semua pakaian itu kau tanggalkan._

 _Datanglah ke ruang tidur tamu yang aku tempati tepat jam dua malam nanti!_

 _Yunho XOXO!_

"Ugh... apa yang akan terjadi sekarang? Memiliki dua saudara yang sangatlah polos." Ucap Sungmin pada diri nya sendiri kemudian menyimpan kembali kertas itu.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mendapatkan note mu." ucap Ryeowook dengan polos nya membuat Yunho mulai mengeluarkan smirk di wajah nya. Otak nya mulai berpikir apalagi yang harus ia lakukan atau katakan agar Ryeowook dapat terus terperangkap dalam kejahilan ini.

"Mungkin kita bisa memulai dengan sedikit... kau tau, _making out_ , dan kita lihat kemana setelah itu." Ucap Yunho berusaha meyakinkan Ryeowook dan dengan polos nya lagi Ryeowook nampak tersenyum senang mendengar hal itu keluar dari mulut pria yang selama ini ia puja.

"Ohhhh... _hell yeah_." Yunho sedikit terkejut saat melihat Ryeowook yang mulai membuka kancing atas kemeja. Ia tak sangka kalau Ryeowook sepolos ini.

"Astaga! Dia membuka kemeja nya!" ucap Jaejoong tak sengaja dengan nada keras membuat Ryeowook seketika menutupi bagian atas dada nya.

"Tu-tunggu apa?" panik Ryeowook saat ia melihat Kyuhyun, Hangeng, Jaejoong dan Heechul keluar dari persembunyian mereka. Dan Ryeowook paling tidak suka saat melihat Hangeng membawa kamera keluar-seperti ia sedang merekam kejadian ini. "Hangeng? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka dan nampak Changmin yang terlihat kelelahan setelah mencari Ryeowook ke seluruh tempat di pondok itu. "Ryeowook!"

"Umh... maaf, Ryeowook, ini semua di luar kendali tapi-"

"Ryeowook, hey... jangan... ini hanya sebuah-"

"Yunho!" Ryeowook berteriak kesal kemudian berlari keluar dari tempat itu.

"Hanya sebuah keusilan yang bodoh." lanjut Changmin yang sudah sangat amat terlambat.  
"Kalian semua sangatlah menyebalkan. Kalian tau kan?" ucap Changmin sembari menatap keempat sahabat nya yang hanya dapat terdiam seperti batu. "Ryeowook!" Changmin membuka pintu dan berlari mengikuti Ryeowook.

Sedangkan Sungmin yang masih berada di dapur kembali melihat ke arah jendela dan mata nya kembali menangkap seseorang sedang berjalan di luar sana. Dan kali ini ia yakin pada apa yang barusan saja ia lihat. Sungmin kemudian memilih berlari menuju ruang tengah untuk memberitahukan teman-teman nya namun semua teman-teman nya itu nampak berlari keluar dari pondok.

"Huh?" Sungmin dengan sigap mengambil jaket tebal nya. Memakai nya sembari berjalan menuju arah teman-teman nya yang terdiam di luar pondok dengan hujan salju yang mengenai mereka.

"Ryeowook!" teriak Changmin lagi namun ia kembali tak mendapatkan respon untuk kedua kalinya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kemana saudara ku pergi?" tanya Sungmin setelah melihat wajah-wajah teman nya yang nampak gelisah sekaligus cemas bercampur panik.

"Tak apa-apa... dia hanya tak bisa menerima sebuah gurauan." ucap Jaejoong dengan santai nya namun dapat terlihat kalau ia lah yang paling panik saat ini.

"Kami hanya bercanda, Ryeowook!" teriak Heechul namun sama seperti Changmin ia tak mendapat kan respon juga.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" tanya Sungmin dengan nada bicara yang sedikit ditinggikan karena tersulut emosi.

"Kami hanya bercanda saja Sungmin.. itu sama sekali tak serius." Ujar Yunho berusaha mendinginkan suasana namun nampak sebalik nya, ia semakin membuat emosi Sungmin keluar.

"Kalian menyebalkan! Ryeowook! Ryeowook!" Sungmin mulai berlari menyusuri hutan untuk mencari saudara nya yang berlari entah kemana.

"Jadi... haruskah kita ikut mencari nya?" tanya Yunho tak pasti sembari melihat seluruh teman nya yang masih terdiam tak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Kurasa kau adalah orang yang paling terakhir yang ingin ditemui nya saat ini, Yunho." jawab Changmin berusaha menahan emosi nya juga.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin semakin mempercepat kecepatan berlari nya, meloncat melewati sebuah akar pohon besar yang menghalangi, memilih jalan yang aman daripada cepat saat menemukan sebuah tangga kecil. Walaupun ia sedang mencari Ryeowook-saudara nya, ia juga harus memikirkan bagaimana keselamatan nya. Sungmin menghentikan langkah nya saat ia menemukan dua arah yang berbeda, di sebelah nampak sebuah jejak kaki dan barusan dari arah sebelah kanan nya ia dapat mendengar sebuah suara ranting yang terinjak, membuat para gagak berterbangan mendengar suara itu. Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak kaki itu tapi siapa sangka ternyata ia telah memilih keputusan yang salah. Karena setelah ia berlari mengikuti jejak itu yang ia temukan bukan nya Ryeowook melainkan tiga ekor rusa. Langkah kaki Sungmin membuat para rusa itu berlari menjauhi nya, jauh lebih memasuki hutan.

"Sial Ryeowook... dimana kau?" Sungmin memilih untuk berjalan kali ini. Sungmin kemudian mengambil handphone nya untuk digunakan sebagai senter yang akan menerangi jalan nya sekarang. Ia kembali berjalan saat seekor rusa meloncat melintasi nya . Lalu di kejauhan di depan nya ia dapat melihat sesuatu yang terang menyala berwarna oranye entah kuning yang hanya muncul beberapa detik saja.

"Halo? Halo?" Sungmin sedikit mempercepat langkah kaki nya saat sesuatu di samping nya, tepat di bagian yang lebih tinggi-ia dapat melihat semburan api yang baru saja keluar. Sungmin sangat ingin menyelidiki apa yang baru saja membuat semburan api itu muncul tapi ia tak lakukan itu saat melihat siluet seseorang yang sedang terduduk di tengah dingin nya salju.

"Ryeowook?" Sungmin mulai berlari mendekati sosok itu sembari memasukan hanphone nya kembali ke dalam saku celana nya. Dan saat mata nya telah mengkonfirmasi kalau sosok itu adalah Ryeowook-Sungmin segera membuka jaket nya. "Astaga Ryeowook! Kau pasti kedingininan. Ini, pakai jaket ku."

"Aku benar-benar idiot dan bodoh, Sungmin!" keluh Ryeowook setelah memakai jaket pemberian Sungmin namun saat mereka akan berbicara lagi-dari arah belakang mereka terdengar seperti sebuah teriakan aneh yang mulai mendekati mereka.

"Sungmin?"

"Ryeowook?"

Sungmin dan Ryeowook saling bertukar pandang sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua berlari menjauh dari suara teriakan aneh yang mulai mendekati mereka itu. Deru nafas mereka semakin terdengar memberat saat mereka menambah kecepatan lari mereka. Tapi secepat apapun mereka berlari, mereka masih dapat mendengar suara teriakan itu berada di sekitar mereka. Tapi betapa sial nya mereka berdua saat mereka telah sampai di ujung-di sebuah tebing yang curam.

"Tidak! Tidak! Menjauhlah!" teriak Sungmin sembari berpegangan tangan dengan Ryeowook yang bergetar ketakutan. Ryeowook semakin berjalan mundur tak sadar kalau mereka sebentar lagi akan terjatuh. "Tidak-"

"ARGHHHH!" teriak Ryeowook saat ia terjatuh ke bawah-membuat Sungmin ikut terjatuh bersama nya. Namun untunglah Sungmin masih bisa berpegangan pada batang kayu.

"Bertahanlah!" teriak Sungmindan dengan sekuat tenaga nya ia berusaha menahan tangan Ryeowook yang masih ia pegang dengan kuat dan erat. Tiba-tiba saja di atas sana mereka dapat melihat sebuah semburan api kembali muncul dilanjutkan dengan suara teriakan yang mulai menjauh. Lay menatap ke atas nya-lebih tepat nya pada pegangan tangan kiri nya yang mulai tak kuasa menahan beban di bawah nya. Namun tiba-tiba saja seseorang muncul dari atas mereka dan menyodorkan tangan kanan nya pada Sungmindan Ryeowook. Seperti menawarkan bantuan. Karena gelap nya malam, Sungmin tak dapat melihat siapa orang itu tetapi entah mengapa ia memilih untuk tidak mempercayai orang itu. Sungmin lebih memilih untuk melepaskan pegangan tangan nya.

"AHHHHHHHH!" teriak kedua nya saat mereka terjatuh.

TREK

Punggung Sungmin terkena sebuah batu besar yang agak runcing saat terjatuh kemudian tubuh mereka berdua berguling semakin jatuh ke dalam tempat gelap itu. Mata mereka berdua terbuka setelah mereka mendarat di sebuah tempat yang tak mereka ketahui. Tapi...

Nampak tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang nampak bernafas.

.

.

.

.

To be contiued? Or End?

Semoga FF ini di sukai, jadi tinggalkan lah review yang banyak jika ingin FF ini terus di lanjutkan:) Bukan bermaksud memaksa ya hehehe. Di tunggu review nya dan jika FF ini di lanjut maka KALIAN BISA MENENTUKAN KELANJUTAN CERITA SELANJUT NYA! Bagaimana? Lihat saja nanti:) Grazie~


	2. Pemberitahuan!

**Hey kalian author here cuman mau memberitahu kan saja kalau fanfic yang ini ga akan di lanjut di sini:) Kenapa? Melihat sedikit nya peminat ya jadi saya akan pindahkan lanjutan fanfic ini ke wattpad nah ini dia link nya:**

 **pakai dulu www dot wattpad dot com lalu slash** **story/53132016-until-dawn-super-junior-dbsk-tvxq-shinee**

 **atau**

 **pakai dulu www dot wattpad dot com lalu slash** **user/bbaexhyun**

 **nah kalau bisa sih yang punya akun wattpad bisa follow saya nanti dm aja ke saya kalau mau minta follback nya:) mohon kerja sama nya karena saya lebih merasa nyaman di wattpad kalau update fanfic yang ini:) jadi sekian saja pemberitahuan dari saya dan sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas ketidak nyamanan nya:) Ayo baca saja lanjutan nya di wattpad saya! grazie!**


	3. Pemberitahuan Terbaru!

**Hey kalian author here cuman mau memberitahu kan saja kalau fanfic yang ini sudah di update part 1 dan part 2 nya loh! Dan juga author ganti username wattpad author! Fanfic ini telah saya pindahkan ke wattpad nah ini dia link nya:**

 **pakai dulu www dot wattpad dot com lalu slash** **story/** **53132016-until-dawn-super-junior-dbsk-tvxq-shinee**

 **atau bisa search nama saya dengan:**

 **pakai dulu www dot wattpad dot com lalu slash** **user/senpaibaek**

 **nah kalau bisa sih yang punya akun wattpad bisa follow saya nanti dm aja ke saya kalau mau minta follback nya:) mohon kerja sama nya karena saya lebih merasa nyaman di wattpad kalau update fanfic yang ini:)**

 **Dan soal apakah hanya fanfic ini saja yang di lanjut di wattpad? Saya rasa hanya FF yang tentang Until Dawn saja yang baru saya pindahkan ke wattpad. Soal FF lain nya tak akan di pindah terkecuali untuk FF EXO yang akan saya buat selanjut nya hanya ada di wattpad jadi jangan lupa follow wattpad saya agar tak ketinggalan!**

 **jadi sekian saja pemberitahuan dari saya dan sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas ketidak nyamanan nya:) Ayo baca saja lanjutan nya di wattpad saya! grazie!**


End file.
